


The TARDIS' chat room

by MysticPuma



Category: Cabin Pressure, Danny Phantom, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shaman King, Sherlock (TV), Sonic X, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth Doctor discovers an odd little thing on the console of the TARDIS... the ability to create a chatroom that reaches across all of space and time. These are the conversations that occur there.</p>
<p>Very crack-ish, and as of yet an overarching plot isn't apparent. VERY W-I-P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TARDIS' chat room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy thing I started doing over on Fanfiction.net... And now, I'm uploading it here! It currently has around 14 written chapters, and ideas are always welcome. New Fandoms and characters are often added, and characters frequently only show up for once or two conversations. The primary characters in this are: The Tenth Doctor, Ruth (an OC who appears later on) and Danny Fenton.  
> Also:  
> 1 - I will be abbreviating usernames, because it's just a pain to type them all out (some of them are quite long).  
> 2 - Any and all names used are made up to suit the person on the chatroom, and any username stealing is totally unintentional.  
> 3 - From about chapter 5, normal writing is added to add a bit of depth.

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed in

TOS10: Anyone here? I just found this thing... I wonder how long it's been here...

_FormerPM_ has signed in

FPM: Hello, Harriet Jones, Former Prime-Minister

TOS10: Yes...I know who you are...

FPM: The Oncoming Storm? Who are you?

TOS10: I'm quite offended Harriet... Hmph.

_NotSoUselessNow!_ Has signed in

NSUN: Hello...Who's on?

TOS10: Hello...Not So Useless Now? What's that meant to mean?

NSUN: says you...The Oncoming Storm?

FPM: Harriet Jones, Former Prime-Minister

NSUN: Yes, I know who you are... Hang on...The Oncoming Storm? Doctor?

TOS10: Wooo! Go...Not so useless...Who are you?

NSUN: You always got my name wrong?

TOS10: Uh...Mickey?

NSUN: Yup!

TOS10:Ah Mickey, how's life?

NSUN: good...good...You? You and Rose doing ok?

TOS10: Rose isn't with me... She went home...

NSUN:What?Why?

TOS10: She has her Doctor now... She doesn't need me.

NSUN: Huh?

FPM: Excuse me...I AM still here!

NSUN: So?

TOS10: lol!

NSUN: hehe

TOS10: Hang on...Did I just say lol?

FPM: It appears you did...

TOS10: ARGH!

NSUN: Calm down Doctor... It's perfectly normal!

TOS10: Not for me!

NSUN: Anyway...You were gonna explain?

TOS10: Oh... Yes... Well... You remember that second me?

FPM: Huh?

TOS10: This is later in your life... You might want to...

_FormerPM_ has signed off

Leave...

NSUN: Hm...Well that was interesting... Wait...it's later in her life? How?

TOS10: She's dead... In your time... She died... Protecting the sub-wave network...

NSUN: Then who was that!?

TOS10: That was Harriet Jones... But from the past.

NSUN: But...

TOS10: This chat room is run from the TARDIS...

NSUN: So it can reach out anywhere? Anytime? Anyplace!?

TOS10: Basically... Good isn't it?

NSUN: Very... So... Could you...

TOS10: reach an alternate universe?

NSUN: yeah...

TOS10: Yes... I could...

NSUN: So Rose could come on here?

TOS10: And her human Doctor...

NSUN: Human Doctor...?

TOS10: the other me... He was half human... Same life span as a human...

NSUN: Oh... I see.

_1Heart10_ has signed in

NSUN: Who the...

TOS10: Oh dear...You're not who I think you are... are you?

1H10: Who do you think I am?

TOS10: The other me...

1H10: And you would be...?

NSUN: Read the name dude...

1H10: The Oncoming Storm 10? Uh...

TOS10: Am I really that thick?

NSUN: Not that I remember...

1H10: Hold on... Time Lord? Yes? No?

TOS10: Yes.

1H10: Why do I get the vibe that you don't like me?

TOS10: I have no idea...¬_¬

NSUN: Me neither¬_¬

1H10: ...

_LostandFound_ has signed on

NSUN: Who's that?

LaF: I could ask you the same question...

1H10: Hey honey

LaF: Oh! Hello^_^ Who are you talking to?

TOS10: ...

NSUN: ...

LaF: ?

1H10: Um... Yeah...

_TheOncomingStorm10_ has signed off

_NotSoUselessNow!_ has signed off

LaF: Oh...Uh...See you at home then.

1H10: Hurry, I'm really bored...

LaF: lol, I will.

_LostandFound_  has signed off

_1Heart10_  has signed off


End file.
